Fire and Water Nature love
by Whitefang24
Summary: (Summary in story) Redoing the story because lost idea for the tower arc so I decided to time skip that arc along with Nirvana and have those be canon but with Natsu and juvia still a couple Pairing still that same. Chapter 7 will begin the battle of the fairy with Mira lover coming it soon. Hope you like the new version
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Water**

 **Nature Love**

 **A Natsu x Juvia story hope you like it**

 **There will be other pairing later on Gajeel x Levy, Erza x OC**

 **Sorry for any grammar problem**

 **Summary**

 **Fairy tail retold from the beginning having Natsu and Happy find Juvia badly hurt and unconscious before the guild war so they take her back to the guild where she is recovered and becomes friends with everyone while still in Phantom Lord and also falls for the Fire Dragon Slayer so when she is suppose to kidnap Lucy will she betrays Phantom for her new friends or do Phantom wishes**

* * *

Chapter 1 : New Friend

It was a nice day as Natsu and his blue exceed Happy were enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as they try to catch some fish until they saw something floating in the river

" NATSU! It's a girl!" Happy panicked lifting the body and bringing it to the fire wizard

Knowing that the girl must be freezing Natsu took the unconscious body and started to run as fast he could toward the guild while at the same time using his fire magic to warm up her body and Happy following beside him. "Do you think she'll be ok?" the blue cat asked worried about the girl; "Don't worries little buddy as long I got her in my arm and up to my chest she'll be warm and dry beside Mira will make sure she gets well treated and we'll explain it to gramps" the Dragon slayer said with a smile on his face as he looked at the girl clear white skin shine in the light as her blue hair moves like the ocean wave as he runs into the city and toward the guild.

 **FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

It was quiet in the guild until Natsu and Happy ran in holding a body of a blue hair girl who looks 17 everyone wonder what happen as they gave looks toward their pink hair dragon slayer as their master walk toward them with a white hair barmaid.

"Natsu!" "What happen to her boy?" Makarov asked in a worried tone about the unconscious girl in the boy arms.

"I'll explain later gramps but right now Mira can you look after her and make sure she get some new cloths... Happy I what you to stay here and help Mira if she needs it." he replied sounding more mature.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouted giving his friend a salute as Natsu hands the girl over to Mira who walks off to the guild infirmary as Natsu turns back and walk out the guild in the direction of his and Happy house leaving everyone confuse except for the master who knows that Natsu is up too because he is a kind lad who always helps his friend being old or new.

 **FAIRY TAIL INFIRMARY**

The young girl was sleeping peacefully until she slowly opened her eye to reveal two beautiful light blue eye that match her hair; She leaned up to stretch her arms when she realizes she is in an infirmary and wonder where it is and how she got here just as the door opened showing a young women with white hair and a flying blue cat holding a towel and a bowl of water.

"Looks like you're finally awake that good, you gave us all a scare when Natsu and Happy brought you here badly injured." the white hair women said placing down the bowl on a nearby table "Happy could you go tell Natsu that she as awaken I bet he'll what to see her" She added turning toward the girl

"AYE Mira I'll inform master as well" He said flying off leaving the two girls alone

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, welcome to Fairy Tail and may I ask what is your name?" She asked filling a glass with water and handing it to the confused girl.

"My name is Juvia Lockser; Wait Juvia is in the Fairy Tail guild why?!" She panicked

"Well to get better and heal course... you were in bad shape with a sprain arm and a broken ankle when Natsu and Happy brought you here he even went and got you some new cloth which are hanging right here, he even change you out of your old cloth and don't worry he's not a perv" Mirajane stated leaving Juvia shocked that a man saw her naked body but is grateful that he didn't take advantage of Juvia just thinking about it made her blush.

Just then the door opened again to show the same blue cat flying toward them but this time he came with a short old man and a girl with long blonde hair in a blue and white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt with a belt holing gold and silver keys and a young boy with pink hair and a well tone body wearing an outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, back waistcoat, a gold trimmed black cloth wrapped around his waist that reaches his knees held by a leather brown belt with a oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trouser, a thick black wristband on his left wrist open-toed sandal and a scale-patterned scarf. Who she guess must be Natsu the one who saved her as her face slowly turns red

"So you're finally awake that good now may I know your name child?" The old man ask kindly in a gentle voice

"It's Juvia... Juvia Lockser sir" Juvia answered in a shy tune "Juvia wants to thank you for saving Juvia life" she continued

"Juvia.. well now that's a beautiful name and with a unique why of talking your defiantly one of a kind my dear"he said making Juvia blush; "Ah.. where are my manors my name is Makarov Dreyar master of Fairy Tail and this is Lucy a recent new member of our guild along with the young man here is the one who brought you to us, say hello my boy" Makarov said as he elbowed Natsu in the hip.

"Ow...Oh sorry gramps, I'm Natsu Dragneel how you feeling Juvia?" he ask

"Juvia is fine Natsu-sama" she said blushing which only Lucy notice when she got an idea

"Master I have an idea since she new how about she stays over at my apartment while she recovers

"Very well if it's ok with Juvia then she'll will stay with you until she is fully healed and of course even though your a member of Phantom Lord we'll still treat you as our honored guest I'm sure the rest of the guild will love to meet you they were worried when Natsu brought you in here all beaten up" the master respond which shocked Juvia

"You've known that Juvia is a member of Phantom Lord but aren't our guild rivals? Why treat Juvia with such kindness?" Juvia asked only to get a heart warming response from the fire dragon slayer. "It's because your our guest and also a friend now Juvia, and Fairy Tail treats all it's friends like family and since your a friend we're gonna treat you like family."Natsu said with a smile along with Lucy

"Thank you Lucy, Juvia would love to stay with you."she said "If it ok with all of you Juvia would like to meet the rest of the guild now?" she asked just as Natsu picked her up bridled style making her blush like crazy

"Natsu-sama" Juvia couldn't help but yep

"NATSU! You idiot be careful with her she still a little hurt because of that ankle" Lucy screamed at the fire wizard

"Sorry Lucy and Juv I didn't what to risk you getting worst because of your ankle" He said with a big grin when Happy came up and did one of his famous "YOU LIIIIIKE HER" phrase making Natsu yell at the blue cat while Juvia was blushing as they walk out the door and head toward the main hall.

 **Fairy Tail Main Hall**

"So you ready to meet everyone Juvia?" Natsu asked smiling toward her making her blush

"Of course Natsu-san" Juvia said with a face that could rival Erza hair

Natsu didn't know why Juvia face was turning red he assume she must still be tired as they walked into the main hall along with Lucy and Happy as he place her down on a chair just as a black haired wizard with no shirt was walking toward them looking like he was going to punch Natsu in the face with ice only to be stopped by a girl in armor with long red hair who Juvia recognize as the mighty Titania.

"What the hell Erza why did you stop me from punching Pyro like that?" he demanded

"It's quit simple Gray if you haven't notice that the girl Natsu saved is here when you decided to attack him and I just learned from the master that she is our honored guest so I what you on your best behavior because even if she is staying at Lucy place while she with us that does not mean to start any fight with Natsu got it right NATSU."she finished giving Gray and Natsu a evil death stare as which freak them out.

"Sorry about that Gray and Natsu usually get into fight because of their magic being fire and ice, by the way I'm Erza Scarlet it's nice to meet you Juvia oh and don't worry Happy already told us your name when he came for Natsu and the Master." Erza said with a smile

After that ordeal with Erza and Gray, Natsu introduce Juvia to everyone in the guild and she got along with a lot of them specially the female member like Levy and Cana they became best friend in seconds and the best part no one even cared that Juvia is a member of Phantom Lord.

The best thing Juvia loved about being in the guild was getting to be with other who don't think she gloomy and to get to know everyone so well except for Natsu she had to ask either the master, Mirajane or Erza about him and what she learn made her heart feel strange around him which she later discovered was love for the pink haired boy when the girls ask her to play truth or dare at Lucy; like how he meet Happy with Mira and Elfman little sister Lisanna the most shocking thing she learned abut him was that his dragon father left the same day as her friend Gajeel. When her ankle got better Lucy and Levy took Juvia on a shopping trip so she would have some things to remember her time in Magnolia and with the Fairy Tail guild and of course Natsu and Happy came along. They got her a personal communication lacrima, a Fire ruby necklace they even got Juvia a Happy plushy because she would always pet him, she wish this happiness would last forever but she knew that she'll have to return to Phantom Lord in Oaktown

Then the day arrived as Natsu and Happy walked Juvia to the train station she was wearing her normal clothing but was wearing the ruby necklace while everything else was in her new backpack that Mirajane got her. The walk was quiet and Juvia though it was because her Natsu-sama gets sick around transportation;She was snapped out of her daydream when Happy landed on her shoulder informing her that her train just arrived

"Juvia whats to thank Natsu-sama and Happy-kun for everything you've done for Juvia" Juvia said trying to hold back some tears only to be wrapped into a hug by two strong warm arms, as she looks into his black eye Natsu lean closer to her to the point their forehead touched

"You don't have to thank us Juvia I'm just happy that you had a great time and I'll never forget our times together" Natsu said as they pulled apart and he scratches the back of his head. "I just want to say before you leave that I'm going to miss you Juvia" he said

"Juvia will miss you to Natsu-sama and of course you too Happy-kun she said petting him one last time" She says as the train whistle sounded and she headed inside as she wave them good bye and plans to connect him once she gets back the Phantom Lord. While on the train Juvia couldn't help but think of a future with Natsu like being his wife or having his children. "How I wish I could tell you how much I love you Natsu-sama

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire and Water**

 **Nature Love**

 **A Natsu x Juvia story hope you like it**

 **There will be other pairing later on Gajeel x Levy, Erza x OC**

 **Sorry for any grammar problem**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Guild Wars begins (Juvia's chose of the Heart)

It's been two month since Juvia had to return to her own guild but that didn't stop her love for Natsu, she made sure that no one found out where she really was during those weeks she was gone or enter her room where she would call Lucy or Levy by communication lacrima about how they were and how Natsu-sama and Happy were doing which made her happy to know that they are still training to be the best wizard of the guild and she dreams that someday they would meet again so she could tell him how much she loves him which causes Juvia to rethink it stating what if Natsu found someone else or if worst what if Lucy took Natsu-sama all for herself.

Juvia continued to go through her daydream until there was a knock on her door; "Who is it?" Juvia ask trying to stay cool not to cause a reason for who ever is out there to barge in and see her room with her Natsu-sama face all over her walls or the Happy plushy on her bed, "It's Totomaru, Juvia the master wishes to see all member of the element four in his office so I've came to get you." Totomaru answered to his teammate "Will Gajeel be there as well Totomaru?" Juvia asked as she exited her room to face her teammate.

"No Master Jose as Gajeel doing a task that involves our guild rivalry with Fairy Tail as we speak he should be attacking their guild hall right now" He said with a little chuckle which shocked Juvia knowing that her new friends are being attack by her guild which mean they would hate her. "Natsu-sama please don't hate Juvia for her guild action" She said in her head as they enter the Master office.

"Oh glad to see the four of you I have a job here that involves the retrieval of a young women to her rich father but there a problem that girl happens to be a new member of Fairy Tail Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" Master Jose yelled as he slams a picture of the blonde celestial wizard who Juvia learned to love like a sister; "So I've decided that after Gajeel attacks their guild I'll have him attack one of Makarov children or even one of those teams of his like the weakest one that team Shadow Gear." He said as he started to chuckle a evil laugh which the other three join him while Juvia stud there frozen hearing that two of her friends where in danger because of her guild and she as to worn them.

"So who you going to send to get the blonde girl Master?" Totomaru asked

"I"m sending Sol and Juvia to get Miss Lucy for us oh and be gentle with her we don't what her to get hurt now." Jose giggle in a evil tone as Juvia left the room which her now former teammate believed she just went to get ready as Sol left as well.

Juvia hurried to her room and began to magically pack everything into the backpack Lucy gave her so her room was completely empty and to now make it official Juvia used her magic power to remove her Phantom Lord emblem to show to Lucy or the other that she is betraying Phantom Lord for her new family if they will still take her after all the thing her old guild as or will do to them. After putting one a new outfit (The one she wears when she does officially joins) plus the Fire Ruby necklace around her neck which remind her of her Natsu-sama she head out with Sol toward Magnolia.

 **The Same day at Magnolia Park**

Natsu and the other were horrified by what they were seeing, on the big tree in the park was team Shadow Gear badly beaten and hanged by their wrist on the tree and on Levy stomach was a painted Phantom Lord emblem when the Master arrived his anger was be on seeing three of his children like this that he declared that Fairy tail except Phantom recess for war as the strongest wizard headed up to Phantom Lord guild hall while only Mirajane and Lucy stayed behind to look after Levy and her team.

 **Moment Later at Fairy Tail Guild**

After the strongest member left with the Master Lucy and Mirajane and the not so strong member stand to see to Levy and her team, when they were finally resting Lucy decided to head home to rest.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at the guild Lucy?" Mirajane asked walking with the blonde celestial wizard

"I'm fine Mira I just want to head home to think ok" She said walking out but stopped at the entrance; "Hey Mira you don't think Juvia is behind this do you?" Lucy ask the ex-S class wizard, "I don't think she could and if she is then it's because she just doing what her guild wants" Mirajane answered just as a figure comes towards the guild, as the figure got closer they realize that it was Juvia.

"Juvia! Why are you here to finish what your guild did!" Lucy said getting ready to use her spirits

"Lucy wait Juvia didn't come to fight you but to worn you and to tell you all that I left Phantom Lord" she said while showing where her guild mark would be and it wasn't there.

"Why are you telling us this Juvia do you really care about us that much?" Mirajane asked

"Yes Mira-san Juvia is doing this because Juvia loves Fairy Tail and because Juvia loves Natsu-sama and Happy-kun" Juvia said which shocked both Lucy and Mirajane just as they start to hear a noise like a voice which Juvia knew who it was

"Juvia, Juvia what are you doing Master Jose wont be happy with you and did I hear you right that your betraying us for these little Fairy" Sol said starting on his magic, " **Roche Concerto!"** He yelled sending rocks at the three wizards only to be block by a wall of water

"You Dare Juvia! Take this; **"SABLE DANCE!"** HE yelled as sand came from the ground and weaken Juvia and grabbed hold of Lucy

"No... Lucy let her go" Mirajane said charging at Sol only to be knocked to the side

"Like you could do anything in your state She-demon but your not even half the wizard you used to be" Sol said as he and Lucy disappeared into the earth as Mirajane went to Juvia to see if she was ok

"Juvia are you ok?"Mirajane ask Juvia as she leans her up

"Mir..Mira-san You must worn the others that Phantom Lord is declaring war on Fairy Tail" Juvia said

"Master, Erza, Natsu please hurry back because I believe we're going to be in trouble but first rescue Lucy

* * *

Hope you all don't mind this one being a little sort I going to make the next one long because it will focus on the war

See ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire and Water**  
 **  
Nature Love**

 **A Natsu x Juvia Story hope you like it**

 **There will be other pairing later on Gajeel x Levy, Erza x Jerral and much more**

 **Gray and Lucy will probably be paired with Cana for Gray just to try it and Lucy with Laxus**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fairy VS Phantom Part 1 (Rescue Lucy)**

 **Phantom Lord Guild Hall**

The Fairy Tail wizard just arrived at the Phantom Lord guild excepting the fight from their rival. While the two guild went all out Makarov went to talk to Jose for the reason why he want to have a war with Fairy Tail.

"Alright Jose where are you you spineless coward" Makarov walked through the hallway pushing away any wizard with his Titan magic until he reach a room where only the thought projection of Jose was standing alone. "JOSE! You got a lot of nerve to attack my children like that but the only thing I'm wondering is why?" Makarov said to his fellow Guild Master.

"Isn't it obvious Makarov I'll no long have Phantom Lord be know as second best to a group of brat and to make my self clear I got someone here with me Makarov" Jose said as an unconscious Lucy which only enrage Makarov.

"Jose what is the meaning of this why do you have Lucy?" Makarov demanded

"Why? Oh dear Makarov don't tell me all this time you didn't know you had the daughter of one of the riches men in all of Fiore" Jose taunted just as one of his wizard ambushed Makarov.

 **Back with the other wizard**

Fairy Tail was winning until the Phantom Lord ace appears Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer who just wiped the floor with Elfmen stating that he just as weak as that blonde wizard they kidnapped which Natsu over heard knowing that it had to be Lucy went off to rescue her with the help of Happy

Mean while Erza and the others were holding their own until the weaken body of their master was thrown to them like a metorite

"Ma..Master, what wrong with him he look like he out of magic power" one of the fairy tail wizard said while Erza screamed out saying that they are retreating to look after their fallen master.

 **Phantom Lord guild tower**

Lucy awoke to fine herself in a dark room just as the master of Phantom Lord appeared.

"Well looks who finally awake I hope you enjoy your stay miss Heartfilia" Jose joke with a evil giggle

"Why are you after me why attack Fairy Tail and if you hurt Juvia I swear I'll kick your ass or I know someone who will!" Lucy demanded getting the master of Phantom to laugh

"First I capture you to return you to your dear father, second I attack Fairy Tail because I'm sick of being know as second best when I should be at the top and lastly I don't care what happens to that traitor she not even here Sol left her at your guild when he capture you and even if she was here she won't for long cause I would kill her for betraying me" Jose explain turning his back to Lucy giving her the chance to kick him in the groin and run toward the window not paying attending to Jose saying that they are in a high tower because she knows Natsu would save her and to her luck he was there to save her.

"Hey ya Lucy" Natsu joked

"Natsu listen Juvia didn't what to attack us and when she was order to capture me instead she betrayed Phantom Lord for us she even remove her guild mark she did all of it for us Natsu and more importantly for you because even though you should hear it from her, she loves you Natsu we better hurry back I'm worried about her" Lucy said in a sad voice

"Ok lets go Happy full speed!" Natsu order his little buddy

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled flying in mock speed

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Natsu and Lucy just returned to the guild to fine everyone either talking about the Phantom's or their master while others were getting checked on, they looked around to find Juvia to find her also bandage up talking to Mirajane and apologizing to Levy by bowing her head crying unaware that the man she wanted to be with just arrived with the others until Happy flew towards her eyes full of tear yelling her name showing that he missed the water maiden.

"J..Juiva!" Happy landed in her arms placing his head between her breast for his way of a hug which Juvia only respond was to hug him back before letting him go to look toward the door way into the black eye of the man she loves with all her heart come closer to her.

"Hello Natsu-sama please let Juvia just say that Juvia is sorry for what her old guild did to you all" Juvia was starting to cry again only to be wrapped in a familiar embrace as Natsu wraps his arms around her which surprise everyone except Lucy and Levy

"I'm just glad your ok Juvia" He said with his trademark smile. Just then Juvia did something that surprise everyone she pressed her lips against his causing steam to form around the new couple as everyone cheered when their lips aparted and looked into each other eye as Natsu notice a blue Fairy Tail emblem on her shoulder like his causing him to smile along with Juvia once she realize what he was staring at.

"Welcome Home Juvia-chan" Natsu giving her a honorific just like she does for him also to honor the fact that she is now a member of Fairy Tail his family, when everyone came to her to welcome her as the Happy Shouted about having a party which everyone agreed with even though they knew Phantom would come back for Lucy so Erza ask Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia to come with her to talk to them specially Juvia about her old guild mate

* * *

See ya for part 2 the War

I've decided that the Pairing for Gray and Lucy will be Gray x Cana and Lucy x Laxus


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire and Water**  
 **  
Nature Love**

 **A Natsu x Juvia Story hope you like it**

 **There will be other pairing later on Gajeel x Levy, Erza x Oc and now**

 **Gray x Cana and Lucy X Laxus**

* * *

Flash back

Erza ask Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia to come with her to talk to them specially Juvia about who and what they should look for when it comes to the Phantom Lord strength.

* * *

Chapter 4 Fairy vs Phantom Part two

"Ok I'd ask you all here to talk about Phantom Lord it's obvious they will return for Lucy normally we would be in a disadvantage but with Juvia now with us we could pull off while the master regain his strength so Juvia what should we worry about when it comes to your old guild power?" Erza asking like a solider

"Well lets see there the three remaining member of the element four and of course Gajeel Phantom Lord own dragon slayer like Natsu-sama but with iron magic, the member of the element four are Totomaru a fire wizard of different color and can use the pyrokinesis spell, then there Sol a master of earth magic who came with me to capture Lucy when I betrayed Phantom Lord lastly there Aria the leader or the group and a master of air magic he was the one who weaken Master Makarov." Juvia felt bad for master Makarov being ill because of Aria made her show a few tears only to have Natsu place a hand on his new girlfriend shoulder.

"It's ok Juv we don't blame you for what Phantom did please continue if you can" Natsu smiled giving more confidence to Juvia as she continued

"Then of course is Phantom Lord ace wizard his name is Gajeel Redfox and he's a dragon slayer just like you Natsu-sama but he eats iron he'll be a tough one to beat before Jose and that's not all Phantom also has a Jupiter magical convergent cannon which should be only half power since Juvia is no longer apart of the Element four who power the cannon, and the most important part the guild it self is able to move and transform into a giant robot if need be. Juvia still is sorry for everything Juvia still believe she doesn't deserve your love or kindness" Juvia started to cry again only for Natsu to comfort his water maiden with a warm hug

"Don't cry Juv, your a member or our guild, our family so don't blame what happen on those former loser you know and don't worry about that Gajeel guy I swear I'll kick his ass for you" Natsu said giving Juvia a thumb up making her smile with joy knowing this is wear she belongs.

"Thank you Natsu-sama Juvia will make sure to fight for her family and her love" Juvia said giving Natsu a peck on the cheek making the fire wizard blush

"Hey Natsu now you face matches your hair there both pink" Gray commented causing the other to laugh while Natsu got angry

"You wanna go Frosty cause now I'm fired up!" Natsu slams his fist into his palm igniting them with his flames

"That's ENOUGH! you two, this isn't the time to fight among our self's!" Erza barked causing Natsu and Gray to wimpier like little kids.

"So...Sorry Erza won't happen again" they said at the same time scared out their mind which cause Juvia to let out a little giggle while Lucy though about it at first then started to giggle as well after word they all started laughing again mostly Juvia which made Natsu happy knowing that Juvia is with people who love and respect her also are willing to die to protect her.

Just then the ground started to shake everyone looked to see the Phantom Lord guild walking towards them just like Juvia describe it could then it revealed it's most powerful weapon the Jupiter cannon which fired at the guild but before it could touch the guild Erza equipped into her adamantine armor to block the attack which she succeeded but only to end up injured and her armor destroyed.

"Ha.. Now the mighty Titania has fallen there is no why Fairy Tail could possibly win unless Laxus or Mystogan appears to save them" Jose smirk as he grabbed a microphone

"Now that your Titania as fallen why don't you just surrender and hand over Lucy Heartfilia!" Jose demanded

"We'll never give Lucy to you she's a member of Fairy Tail! We would rather die then give her to you!" Erza screamed followed by the cheers of the other member making Lucy cry because of how everyone care for her

"Fine then if you want to die then I'll fire the Jupiter cannon once more in 15 minute, until then hope you can survive my little friends" Jose activated his magic summoning shades to attack the member of Fairy Tail

"Not if we got anything to say about it lets go guys" Natsu flies into the Phantom Lord guild to destroy the cannon lacrima like Juvia said" Natsu though of what Juvia said about the cannon while he, Gray and Elfman made it inside the cannon

Natsu and the other finally got to the giant lacrima that powers the cannon, they decided to stop and think who will destroy it when Gray stepped up to break the lacrima just as Totomaru appeared to stop the intruder and to kill Natsu for making Juvia betraying the Phantom Lord guild

"Which one of you are Natsu Dragneel!" Totomaru yelled up just as Natsu was going to move Gray stopped him

"You want Natsu then your gonna have to go through me dude if you strong enough" Gray taunting Totomaru

"Lets see about that" Totomaru launch his strongest attack at them but was shock to see the pink haired one shallowing the flame whole

"Thanks for the grub, hey Gray kick this guy ass then destroy the lacrima ok buddy" Natsu giving Gray a smirk before taking off to the other doorway

"You got it Flame-Brain now lets go dude so I can take care of that lacrima behind you" Gray said ready to fight

"If you can but every well let go! **Rainbow Fire: Red Fire!** " Totomaru unleash a huge ball of fire at Gray thinking that it would burn his enemy alive

"Was that suppose to burn me, I mean come on Natsu's flame are ten time hotter then this" Gray said still standing like nothing happen making Totomaru freak out

"If that all you got then it's a good thing Juvia ended up joining our guild cause you guys are weak, **Ice-make: Lance"** Gray shout attacking Totomaru with enough force to knock him out cold (Get it because of getting hit with ice)

"Now to deal with this lacrima, **Ice-Make: Freeze Lance"** Gray attack the giant lacrima with all his might until it finally started to crack then shattered powering down the Phantom guild cannon

"I hope the others by the guild are ok?" Gray said worried about his comrades

 **Outside of the Phantom Lord guild**

While fighting the shade Cana notice that the Jupiter cannon stopped charging knowing that Natsu and the other did it

"Way to go you guys specially you Gray" She though "Ok don't lose focus everyone we have to handle off these guys" Cana shouted just as the guild started to transform into a giant robot-like wizard

"Aw... Crap how can we handle that?"Cana ask just as the robot was hit by a bolt of lightening, everyone turned to see Laxus and his crew the thunder legend walking toward's them.

"What's going on here Cana?" Laxus ask the guild card wizard

"Well Phantom Lord is attacking us to get Lucy for some reason" Cana answered which only angered the lightening wizard who started to walk toward the giant robot followed by Juvia who was worried about Natsu who is probably now having motion sickness.

Mean while Mirajane thought of a plan to use herself as bait while Reedus take the real Lucy to a save bunker, Mirajane transformed herself to look like Lucy but Jose was able to see through the trick and captured Mirajane then started to crush her

During that Elfman was starting to fight the third member of the element four Sol the earth master, "You ready to be defeated" Sol taunting Elfman

"Yeah right I'll fight to the bitter end like a Real Man!" He shouted while transforming his right arm into a black bull and tries to punch Sol in the face but fail and Sol returns into the ground getting ready for his next move.

"Come out and fight like a Real Man!" Elfman said as he took a step which activated Sol memory read ability which gave him a sinister idea as he reformed out of the ground

"My My what bad memory you have" Sol said as he used his Earth Statue spell to create clones of Lisanna to torment Elfman for what he did in the past then Sol added with his Platre Sonata spell to send Elfman through the wall which lead outside near his sister Mirajane who cried out his name

Seeing the moment between brother and sister Sol decided to use his Merci La Vie spell to have Elfman relive that day where he did a full-body take over and killed his little sister which made Elfman transform into the every creature he promise to never used and started to punch the crap out of Sol while Mira couldn't help but cry seeing her little brother become that monster again and ask her to stop Elfman then rushes towards Mirajane and saves her, revealing that he has retained his senses and that he didn't lose control.

"I'm sorry big sis I broke my promise to never used the Full-body take over" Elfman said shedding tears while hugging holding Mirajane

"It's ok Elfman I don't blame you for what happen to Lisanna so lets continue to live for her alright" Mirajane said making Elfman cry with joy while Mira notice that the robot was now casting the Abyss Break spell slower like Juvia said it would now she just hopes that everyone else is ok unknown to them that Gajeel kidnapped Lucy.

* * *

Stay tune for the finally part of the Fairy vs Phantom war ( **Dragon VS Dragon)**

the next chapter is going to be like the manga/anime but instead of Erza fight Aria it's going to be Laxus and the idea for the Battle of the Fairy arc I've decided to make it like a tournament that Makarov thinks of while the girls have their miss Fairy Tail pageant and the finally battle in the tournament will be a battle royal

I apologized if the fight scene weren't any good I'm saving that for the good fight like Laxus vs Aria and Natsu vs Gajeel

make sure to send review about what you though and for what to happen in future chapter like any side story chapter or just stay on the main story


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire and Water**  
 **  
Nature Love**

 **A Natsu x Juvia Story hope you like it**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **May change who should be with Lucy anyone except Loke/Leo the lion I hate his pairing with Lucy since he now her spirit**

 **Apologize if the fight scene aren't good still working on them so just used your imagination**

* * *

Chapter 5 Lighting Vs Air and Dragon Vs Dragon

 **Inside the Robot**

Now that the robot stop moving Natsu regain his composure from his motion sickness which he notice wasn't as bad as it used to be but didn't know why as he ran into a open room where he runs into the last member of the element four Aria the one who weaken Makarov

"Hey big guy are you the one who hurt gramps!" Natsu yelled at Aria

"Yes and your the little dragon who turned Juvia against us by winning her heart" Aria started to tear up which Natsu learn from Juvia, Aria does this because he see the world as a sad place

"Then prepare for a world of hurt!" Natsu preparing his fire dragon iron first spell only to be stop by a invisible wall of air

"What the hell did I hit it felt like a wall of air?" Natsu said confuse

"As you can see my magic is unstoppable young dragon which is way I'm the strongest one of the element four while Juvia was the weakest" Aria said with a smirk while tears still fell from his covered eyes which made Natsu angry like Aria planned

"What did you say about JUVIA! Natsu roared as he charged wildly at Aria who countered with his **zetsu** spell sending Natsu flying into a wall then continue the attack while Happy thinks to himself that this guy is to strong

Natsu then strikes Aria with his **Fire Dragon Roar** , only for Aria to use teleport to disappear

"What the where did he go?" Natsu said looking around for Aria who reappeared behind the pink-haired boy

"This ends now little dragon prepare to suffer like your weak master" Aria says about to use his metsu spell on Natsu causing him to scream which could be heard even by the others outside fighting the shades

 **Back with the other Fairy Tail wizards**

As the member of Fairy Tail continued to fight the shades just as they heard Natsu screams

"NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia cried out hearing the screams of her beloved fire dragon

Juvia finished a shade and started to run toward the giant to find her dragon slayer only to be stopped by Cana

"Don't worry about Natsu Juvia he'll have backup soon enough" Cana said with a wink toward the tearing eye water wizard

"You sure Cana-san, are you sure Natsu-sama will be alright he must be fighting Aria right now and he is the strongest of the element four" Juvia said about he former teammate and leader

"Yeah but he'll soon feel the power of our strongest member who happens to be the master grandson" Cana said again with a wink

"You mean him?! Cana-san" Juvia gasped when she realized who Cana was talking about

"Yeah but I believe we got this go to Natsu he will need you" Cana said as she watch Juvia ran off into the giant

 **Back with Natsu and Aria**

Natsu was still having his magic sucked out of him by Aria just as Laxus showed up and punched Aria in the face sending him flying

"L...Laxus what are you doing here?" Natsu ask a little drain of magic power

"What does it look like I'm helping you Natsu, so this is the guy who drain my old man of his magic oh?" Laxus ask giving Aria a cold stare while Natsu regain his strength to stand

"Yeah he's the one, Aria leader of the team Juvia used to be a part of before she joined with us" Natsu said just as Aria got up

"So the grandson arrives to avenge his grandfather" Aria said which only tick Laxus off even more only to finish Aria off with a lightening bolt

"That's the guy who defeated my old man what a laugh" Laxus said

"Way to go Laxus now that this guy is down then this giant robot will stop moving altogether!" Natsu cheered now refresh with his magic

"yeah... yeah lets go this is a bore now" Laxus said leaving the area just as Juvia arrived and ran into Natsu arms

"Natsu-sama your alright I'm so glad you didn't get hurt" Juvia said crying into Natsu chest

"Juvia what are you doing here I though you were still out there fighting with Cana and the rest?" Natsu asked

"Juvia wanted to see if Natsu-sama was ok and Cana-san said she had it covered" Juvia answered

Just as the sound of a loud speaker turn on so that everyone could hear

"Greeting little fairy's I have someone who has something to say hello" Jose said as Gajeel lifted Lucy by her hair causing her to scream.

"That was Lucy" Gray said rejoining with Mirajane and Elfman

"As you can see we have recaptured Miss Lucy Heartfilia now for our second task to crush the rest of your little fairy's" Jose said with an evil look as he starts to leave

"Where you off too?" Gajeel ask holding an unconscious Lucy

"To remove some pest in my guild all namely Makarov grandson and the other" Jose finish leaving the room

 **Back at the remain of the main hall with Natsu, Juvia, and Laxus**

"Hey Natsu go after Lucy I'll hold the fort from here alright" Laxus said

"Right lets go Juvia I may need you" Natsu said as he ran off with Juvia following behind him

"Laxus when did you get here man" Gray said entering the room with Mirajane and Elfman who notice Aria on the ground knockout

"Wow did you take out Aria that manly" Elfman said just as they felt a strong evil magic presence as Jose entered the room

"Well well looks like Makarov little brat grown up since the last time I saw you Laxus" Jose said with a smirk on his face

"Jose master of Phantom Lord" Laxus said surprising Gray and the others

"This guy is Juvia's old master?" Gray said which cause Jose to have a cruciform popping vein on his head at the mention of the traitor name

"Now that you defeated my element four I'll have to deal with you myself" Jose said using his darkness magic to send Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane flying while Laxus just studded his ground.

"Was that suppose to scare me" Laxus said as lightening circle around his body as he shot a bolt at Jose who dodge the attack

Jose wasn't surprise that Laxus was strong he had heard the stories about Laxus and his little group call the Thunder Legion were the strongest team in the guild so Jose had to be careful when it comes to Makarov grandson

"Of course I couldn't possibly scare Makarov little lightening dragon slayer" Jose said making Laxus twitch

The other except Mirajane were shock to hear that Laxus was a dragon slayer

"Wait since when is Laxus a dragon slayer he wasn't raise like Natsu right?" Gray said confused about the knew they just learn

"So you know my little secret so what I'm still gonna kick your sorry ass for messing with Fairy Tail, **Lightening Blast!"** Laxus yelled shooting a bolt of lightening at Jose striking him in the chest and sending him to a wall.

Back with the other member of the guild who were still fighting the shades were shock to see the shade combine to form a giant monster with many arms starts to attack the guild while the members protecting the guild can't seem to do any damage, seeing the guild being destroyed Cana starts to break down cause of the fact she been in the guild since she was a little girl just like Natsu and the other young generation.

 **Fire and Iron Clash**

Mean while Lucy was getting thrown around by Gajeel who was enjoying torturing the girl like a rag doll while his follower were afraid their boss may be going to far

"Oh hey boss don't you think you may be taking this to far" Boze said worried about what their master would say

"I'm just having some fun with her and I don't care what the master says" Gajeel said as he kicked Lucy toward a wall leaving a dent in the wall

What surprise the guys from Phantom Lord was that Lucy began to get up even after the beaten she got from Gajeel

"You Wont win, you can do what ever you can to me but just remember that Fairy Tail will never give up they will come for revenge and you'll be sorry" Lucy yelled at Gajeel which shock the others cause no one as ever talk like that to Gajeel before

Gajeel now angry walked toward Lucy wanted to shut her up but before he could lift a figure on her a light glowed from under their feet as Natsu and Juvia appear from the ground with their magic energy around them like a aura with Natsu's showing his rage toward the iron dragon slayer while Gajeel had a smile on his face because he knew Natsu was close but he didn't know that Juvia would with him which shock Boze and Sue because Juvia was one of their S-class wizard but now she was now a Fairy which they didn't know how or why

"It's Juvia why is she here and with the Salamander?" Sue asked looking at the only female who was strong in Phantom

"Beats me I have no idea why she left us and join those weak Fairy's" Boze answered

"It's because she fell in love with the Salamander, I don't how but now your just a traitor Juvia and I'm going to enjoy beaten the crap out of your fire dragon you bitch!" Gajeel shouted which was the worst chose for word cause he just made a certain dragon slayer very...very angry

"What...What did you just call my **JUVIA!"** Natsu now enrage charges at Gajeel " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu hit Gajeel with his fist sending the iron dragon flying across the room doing damage to the room which scared everyone even Juvia

"I've never seen Natsu so angry before" Lucy said which Juvia nodded as well while her heart was pounding really hard

"Juvia never been this loved before" Juvia said feeling the love Natsu has for her as he fight Gajeel

"You better believe it Juvia cause Natsu does love you with all his heart" Happy said flying into her arms turning to see the battle going under way

"Now I'm getting mad why don't we take this up a notch" Gajeel said turning his body into iron scales which boast his strength then the two go at it again to which they later look like their flying

The fight between the two dragon was fears each one didn't let up as they displayed their slayer magic which was meant to slay the great beast and Natsu was having the lead until Gajeel started to eat iron which recharged his magic

"Hey no far man your eating!" Natsu yell

"Now that I got a fire in my belly" Gajeel said copying Natsu line which tick the fire dragon off while Gajeel used now iron scales body which allowed him to beat down on Natsu by slamming his on the ground and across the room having him land by a clearing which had a view on the guild being destroyed

"Lookie there we're giving your guild hall some redecorating!" Gajeel said causing Lucy and Juvia to tear up but for Natsu it was worst, in his mind went through the memory of his first days at the guild meeting his friends, when Lucy joined ending when he found Juvia and when she joined the family which pissed him off that he continued to fight Gajeel

"Natsu-sama I wish I could help you but my magic is water?!" Juvia though while Lucy search for her key if she had a fire one but the only one she didn't know was a fire type was the new one

"Let me tire my new spirit guys, now OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER! "SAGITTARIUS!" Lucy shout as a flash of light appeared and a man wearing a horse costume holding a bow and a quiver full of arrow.

"Wow so... cool" Happy responded with his eye sparkling while Juvia was nervous of how this one will act like, a perv like Taurus or scary like Aquarius but only to Lucy

" What could I do for you my lady?" Sagittarius ask

"Right, I need to know if you can make fire!?" Lucy ask hoping for a yes so she could help Natsu

"Sorry I can not produce fire my lady" Sagittarius said which made Lucy upset until Juvia got an idea

"Lucy-san Juvia has an idea why not shoot the machine to start a fire that should work right Happy-kun?" Juvia asked

"Of course is that what you meant my lady?"Sagittarius asked to see Lucy nods yes

Now knowing what to do Sagittarius aimed his arrow and shot at the machines to cause it to explode near Natsu and Gajeel giving Natsu a chance to get a meal to recharge his magic.

"Now I got a real fire in my belly!" Natsu said with a smirk igniting his first, **Fire Dragon** **Iron Fist** he shouted followed by a **Fire dragon Talon** sending Gajeel flying hitting a wall with his armor now shattered.

"Now I'm mad Salamander!" Gajeel yelled charging at Natsu who was getting ready for his last attack

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Lucy, Gramps, Juvia and everyone else in Fairy Tail now you'll pay for messing with us! **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: Crimson Lotus : Fire Dragon Fist!"** Natsu yelled defeating Gajeel and destroying the Phantom guild hall even more which caused everyone even Juvia to have their eye pop out and their jaws drop

"Way to go Natsu-sama!"Juvia ran toward Natsu just as he was about to pass out because of being magic exhausted

"Th...Thank Juvia-chan I couldn't let him go after what he called you" Natsu finish as he passed fully out

"Lets get out of here Lucy-san, Happy-kun I'll carry Natsu-sama" Juvia said putting Natsu on her back

 **Master VS Master**

Back with Laxus who was fighting against Master Jose was going one sided and it wasn't good for Laxus because Jose used the one thing Laxus couldn't do, that was harm Mirajane because they were like siblings and Jose was using her as a shield while he could easily attack Laxus

"Well...Well look like the mighty Laxus has a heart" Jose laugh as he hold Mirajane by her throat causing her to scream, Elfman and Gray were already beaten out cold leaving Laxus alone to watch his little sister to be torture by his grandfather enemy, just then a beam of light hits Jose in the back causing him to let go of Mirajane who was caught by Laxus

"JOSE!, You'll pay for what you've done to my children do you hear me Jose!" Makarov said with his eye yellow with anger

"Well Makarov I see you've regain your magic power now how about we finish this"Jose said preparing the his dead wave spell which Makarov push aside then Makarov asked Jose to step down while he counts to three but Jose refused to bow and insulted him while Makarov was preparing his own the Fairy Law spell, after Makarov counted to three he invoke the Fairy Law spell which covered the room in a great white light, after the light faded Jose was left standing completely different and everyone else unharmed as they all look up toward Makarov who came walking toward his 'children'

"My children Fairy Tail is the victor!" Makarov yelled rising his fist into the air causing the others to do the same with big smile on their faces and for Natsu to use what magic he had left to make a giant symbol of the guild in fire, the guild celebrated until the magic council army arrive to ask what happen from everyone in the guild and since it was Phantom who started the war they were disbanded which deep down Juvia felt bad for them but her place was with Fairy Tail and with Natsu and she couldn't wait for what the next adventure may bring with her new family

* * *

Please review and I know that my first attempt on my Oc wasn't good and who I paired him with so I made him be with Erza since many hate her with Jerral see ya next time on Fire and Water Nature Love the Tower of Heaven arc


	6. Chapter 6

Fire and Water

Nature Love

A Natsu x Juvia Story hope you like it

When I first posted this some didn't like my character so I decided to change him into a demon-slayer cause there isn't many on those only gray so far

Ryu will be a sky/wind demon slayer who was raised by a white wolf demon with the wind element name Koga ( think of the mother wolf from Princess Mononoke but male and will have a smaller wolf follow him name Silver

* * *

Chapter 6: A brother in arm return (Dragon vs Demon )

It has been three weeks after the war with Phantom Lord and the guild was still in the middle of rebuilding it, during those week Lucy decided to return to her father to talk to him that she is a proud member of Fairy Tail and wont leave it for all the money in the world and now we join team Natsu which is stronger with the addition of Juvia fighting a group of thief's at Fort Term

"Time for you to moove it" Taurus said punching a bandit in the face which lead for him to get a high five from Lucy

"Way to go Taurus" Lucy cheered making the bull spirit's eye to turn into heart as he says something about Lucy

"Man these guy were totally weak" Natsu annoyed that he didn't have a good fight

"Not all fight are going to be like the one you had with Gajeel Natsu-sama" Juvia said walking toward her pink haired boyfriend

"There's no point in telling him that Pyro here always starts a fight and you should know that by now Juvia" Gray stated until they heard the sound of a creature roar

The group ran toward the source of the sound to fine a young man fighting a huge monster snake which later got killed by a the young man sword which was shaped like a wolves fang. After the monster fallen the young man turned to the group and a smile appear on his face

"Should of known this scent was caused by you Natsu but never have I dreamed you be on a team with Erza and Gray" Said the figure stud by the dead serpent

The person was a young boy looking about Natsu age with long silver hair with blue-green eye and wearing a black ninja GI (Look at Ryu hayabusa outfit in Ninja Gaiden) a sword strap on his back and on his face was a scar across his left eye as well as Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder like Natsu just then a white wolf with a spike collar with the fairy tail emblem on it walked up to the man and follow the teen. As he walked toward the group everyone but Lucy and Juvia were gasping at the stranger until Natsu said the name he hasn't said in a year "R...Ryu"

"It's been awhile Natsu so how you been brother" Ryu said being now a inch from Natsu and at that moment Natsu and Ryu made their hands into fist and gave each other a fist-bump only to have the wolf jump on Natsu and start licking his face as Erza and Gray walk toward their fellow guild-mate with Lucy and Juvia behind them

"Ok...Ok Silver down boy"Natsu said as the wolf now know as Silver got off him then went to see Happy

"I can't believe its you man its been a year now" Gray said giving Ryu a fist-bump as well

"It has Gray you still got that stripping habit I see" Ryu said noticing Gray was not wearing anything but his boxers who freaked out as Ryu turned to Erza

"You still look beautiful as ever my red rose" Ryu said making Erza to blush as the complement making Lucy and Juvia gasp that someone just made Erza blush

"W...Wait a second are you and Erza an item?" Lucy ask nervous not to make Erza blush even more so her face match her hair only for them to laugh

"Actually yes we've been together since we were younger ... Oh I never got your name you and the girl next to you must be new members I'm Ryu Whitefang, I'm a slayer like Natsu except I slayer demon, I was raise by a storm wolf demon by the name of Koga the king or alpha and it nice to meet you" Ryu said

"Right my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a celestial wizard... Wait your a demon slayer I didn't know human could slay demons?" Lucy said shock to hear that Erza mystery boyfriend slays demons

"It's a rare form of magic like god slayer but if humans can slay dragons why not demons and whats your name miss" Ryu said toward Juvia

"And I am Juvia Lockser and Juvia is a water wizard along with being Natsu-sama girlfriend" Juvia said walking near Natsu who was smiling his trade-mark look

"Well well well who would of though little Natsu would get a hottie like my Erza and with the exact opposite color hair and Juvia that is a nice name well I hope you take care of my brother he can be a handful trust me"Ryu said which made Natsu angry and Erza embarrass

"HEY! what is that suppose to mean bro!?" Natsu ask getting ready to punch his 'brother' only to have Juvia pull him back while Ryu giggled

"I meant Natsu that your a bit hard headed kinda like that Gajeel fello I meet a couple of day back" Ryu said seeing the other give him a weird look "What?"

"You met Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked him

"Well yeah by an abandoned old village why how do you know him? Ryu ask the group

They told Ryu everything that as happen from Natsu finding Juvia to the war with Phantom Lord and Ryu couldn't believe that his home was destroyed so he decided to follow the group back to Magnolia to see the guild was destroyed but being repaired, as they return Natsu saw Makarov and shouted to get his and everyone else attention

"Hey everyone look who came back!" Natsu shouted moving out of the way so everyone could see Ryu and the moment they saw him the whole guild burst into cheer to welcome back their guild-mate as the master walks up to the young demon slayer and his wolf who was getting petted by Mira

"Ryu my boy I wish you could of came back at a better time but I'm guessing Natsu and the others already told you about what happen" Makarov said to the young boy

"Yes they did master and I wish I could have been here then my demon magic would have been able to help fight Phantom!" Ryu said in an angry tone only to have Makarov place a hand on his shoulder

"The guild can be rebuilt my boy but the love of our family can not if one was to fall during that battle, I'm just happy that all my children have come back alive" He said with a smile making Ryu anger disappear

"Thank you master" Ryu said as he walked toward his friends

"Hey Ryu when the guild is rebuilt how about you and I go a few round?" Natsu ask smacking his fist into his open palm

"Sure Natsu I'm curious how strong you've become in an year" Ryu said accepting Natsu offer who had a big grin

Couple days have went by and each one was different then any other, one day the gang along with Ryu went to the spa town of Hosenka for some relaxation which lead to a huge pillow fight between the two slayer pulse a ice wizard and a reequipped user while the other two girls watch with eye the size of platter as they watch their friends duke each other with pillows. After the pillow war was over and Erza being the winner because of nut-shots Lucy and Ryu went out for a walk where two guys try to use magic to make Lucy sleep with them only to get a gust of wind into their chest and an angry wolf growling at them as Lucy open her eye to see that Ryu saved her from those thugs then out of nowhere she jumps him by throwing her arms around his neck giving him a big hug . After realizing what she was doing Lucy let go and back away slowly with her face bright red freaking out for him not to tell Erza while Ryu just laugh and saying that it's ok and that Mira did the same thing for years while Silver was wagging his tail happy knowing that his partner found someone like a sister unaware that a certain fire dragon and water wizard saw the whole thing while they were bathing nearby

The next day Lucy heard Loke was acting weird and Ryu told her is was because of an celestial wizard he used to know so Lucy used the spirit name Crux to find out who the wizard was and he told her it was a wizard named Karen Lilica which Lucy remember was a huge hit on Sorcerer weekly until she die while on a job but Crux won't tell her any thing else before returning to the spirit world leaving Lucy to think about it until what he said about not having enough time left and that it sad when a star falls from the heavens came to her then she ran out the door to find him. Later that night she found him and told him that she found out that Loke was really Leo the lion of the Zodiac then ask why doesn't he return to the spirit world only for Loke to say he was banish for killing Karen and by telling his story Lucy still believe that he was innocent and that who ever said he was guilty was wrong at that moment the area around them slowed down and a huge being appeared who Loke late revealed as the Spirit king who after seeing Lucy determination for her spirits allowed Loke to returned to the spirit world as long as he fight for his friends giving Lucy a new gate key the gate key of Leo the lion

Time-skip After Tower of Heaven

Team Natsu got back to Magnolia after their ordeal with people from Erza's past who wanted to revive the black wizard Zeref. As they got closed to the guild they where surprise to see it finally done so they ran into the guild to find that it has completely changed

"Wow looks at this place is so different" Natsu said just as Mira came up to them until Natsu notice someone he though he would never see in Fairy Tail Gajeel sitting by a table with a black Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder

"Why is he here!" Natsu growled only to be stopped by Juvia as she wraps her arms around him to calm him down

"He's here because I invited him Natsu" Ryu said which shocked everyone

"Why did you invite him here don't you remember what he did to the guild and to team shadow gear!" Gray barked while Gajeel just grunted not caring at all

"Because that is what gramps would have done and beside he needed a place to stay and fine work" Ryu said as Makarov walked to them

"Ryu is right my children remember what I teach you all that yesterday enemy can be tomorrow friend" Makarov said

"Wise as ever gramps oh hey Natsu remember what you asked me?" Ryu said only to revive a confused look from Natsu. "Ah You ask me to fight you flame brain" Ryu said making Natsu get fired up

"Oh yeah now I remember ohhh yeah now I'm fired up lets go Ryu" Natsu yelled as fire began to form around his body

"Juvia knows you will win Natsu-sama" Juvia said being convince in her boyfriend power

"Alright Natsu lets go outside to settle who's the strongest slayer" Ryu said leading Natsu out to the back field so they can begin their fight

"Get ready Ryu cause I'm not holding back!" Natsu yelled as he started to charge toward Ryu with his fist covered in flames. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Natsu's fist was close to reaching Ryu's head only to be caught by Ryu's hand which gave a shock look on Natsu's face while Ryu smiled and ready his own fist **"Wind Devil Howling Fist!"** Ryu shouted hitting Natsu straight into the chest sending him flying into a tree hard

"Aw that going to hurt in the morning now I'm more Fired Up **Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu shouted fire from his mouth at Ryu who counted with is own breath attack. **"Wind Devil Rage"** Ryu shouted which collided with Natsu's. The two attack struggled with each other but soon Ryu's attack over powered Natsu.

The two slayers went at it for an hour each running out of magic power for only one last attack

"This end here Natsu you've became so strong **"Wind Devil Savage Claw"** Ryu shouted as he swiped his hand like a claw sending three blades of wind at Natsu knocking him on the ground hard.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia screamed running to her boyfriend worried about him. "Natsu-sama please wake up" She said rubbing his chest as he started to open his eye's

"Oh Juv... Ah my head damn Ryu you got me man but next time I'll get you"Natsu said as he and Ryu started to laugh as he helped Ryu to his feet

"Hey Juvia why don't you take Natsu home and treat him I'll make sure to tell Erza where you'll be ok" Ryu said which made Juvia blush at the thought of being alone with Natsu cause she wanted to do something with him that the other's won't leave her alone about.

"Sure Ryu-san, lets go Natsu-sama" Juvia said as she dragged Natsu back to his house

 **Natsu's House (Lemon)**

Juvia opened Natsu's door leading them inside and the moment they were in the living room Juvia turned around and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and started to kiss him. She then place one of her hand on his pants rubbing his crouch which made his erected

"Aww Juvia you don'y have to do this" Natsu moan while trying to hide a blush as his girlfriend keeled down in front his hard on and pulled down his pants and boxers unleashing the dragon hidden within which she gasped seeing the size which made her blush even more thinking of it going inside her virgin pussy.

"But Juvia wants to Natsu-sama. Juvia has wanted to do this since we got back from the Tower of Heaven" Juvia said as she began to lick and suck on Natsu's hard cock making his moan and slowly awaken something wild inside him

"Awww God Juvia where did you learn this AWWWW!?" Natsu asking his bluenette girlfriend as she sucked on his cock faster making him cum inside her mouth

"Juvia read books on how to do these thing so did Juvia please her Natsu-sama?" She ask Natsu as she got back up and started to remove her cloths revealing her huge breast and soaking wet pussy. Juvia then lay herself on the couch and spread her legs showing her pussy to her dragon lover. "Take me Natsu-sama" She begged which triggered Natsu dragon side as he pounced on her as he rammed his hot cock inside her taking her virginity and started to suck on her nipples making her moan.

"Aww Yes Natsu-sama fuck Juvia's wet pussy make Juvia cum with your cock AWWW!" Juvia screamed as Natsu shots load after load of white fluid inside her pussy

"You ok Juvia?" Natsu ask as he pulled himself from her womanhood and picked her up and headed to the bathroom so they can get clean up and get some sleep

"Yes Natsu-sama Juvia is just fine" She said they enjoyed their time together

* * *

There you have it I hope you all love Ryu this way to tell you the truth I wasn't feeling him being a dragon slayer so why not demon slayer I mean Gray is the only one in the show beside his father before he dies again

Hope you all like the little sparring between Natsu and Ryu along with that lemon with Natsu and Juvia

See ya next time

don't forget to review and for Mira I"m thinking of another Oc with God slayer magic pick which kind should it be which could match Mira Satan soul magic

Fairy Tail slayer Natsu (Fire Dragon) Gajeel (Iron Dragon) Ryu (Wind Demon) Laxus (Lightning Dragon) Wendy (Sky Dragon) and Juvia will become one as well just haven't decide when to make her one


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire and Water**  
 **Nature Love**

A Natsu x Juvia Story hope you like it

I'm sorry for those who didn't like how I wrote my Oc I never did one before so it's a work in progress

I've change Ryu into a demon slayer with both wolf demon slayer instead of a dragon slayer so that Gray won't be the only one and that he would have his own style and be like Koga from Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle of the Fairy

 **Natsu's house**

It was a wonder sunny Tuesday morning in the city of Magnolia and in the forest Natsu the fire dragon slayer of the Fairy Tail guild awakes to the smell of fresh food being made as he got out of bed and walks into his kitchen to find Juvia whipping up some bacon and eggs in a light blue apron and her hair tied up in a ponytail so to keep it out of the food.

"Oh hey Juv what are you?" Natsu asking his water powered girlfriend who just finished flipping the eggs before turning to face her dragon slayer with a smile

"I'm cooking breakfast Natsu-sama don't you want some Happy told me it's your favorite oh and Ryu stopped by he said that there something going on at the guild we should head there after breakfast so lets eat Natsu-sama" Juvia said as she set down the food on the table and took her seat and waited for Natsu to join her.

"Wow this is good Juvia I didn't know you could cook this well man you'll make a great wife someday" Natsu said making Juvia blush at what he said

"Juvia as Natsu-sama wife, Juvia Dragneel...Mrs Dragneel" Juvia said as her eyes began to sparkle which Natsu got used to and even thinks is cute when she get like this

"Juv earthland to Juvia we should be heading to the guildhall now" Natsu said as he brought Juvia back to reality which made her blushed even more with embarrassment.

"Right Natsu-sama well shall we?" Juvia said as she wrapped her arm around Natsu as they walked out the house and headed toward the guildhall.

 **FAIRY TAIL GUILDHALL**

The couple entered the guild to fine everyone in front of the stage where Mirajane and the master were standing.

"So mind telling us what's going on Gramps?" Gray ask as he and many other were starting to get annoyed waiting for their small but stronger master to speak

"Well you all know that the Fantasia Festival is coming in a week and while we normally have the Miss Fairy Tail pageant someone gave me an idea. So I've decided that instead Fairy Tail will be having a small tournament and anyone is able to attend may they be new or curtain members" Master Makarov said which got everyone in the guild excited as they raised their fist into the air

"Great just a reason for everyone to fight each other who was the muscle brain that came up with this idea?" Lucy complain just as someone walked up behind her

"Aw that hurts Luce and I though you liked my muscles" said a voice which caused Lucy to turn around to see the face of the guild master grandson and her boyfriend Laxus with his group

"Laxus! You finally came back" Lucy said as she jumped into his arms giving him a kiss on the lips. "When did you get back?" Lucy asked as she held onto Laxus

"Just got back yesterday Luce now can you let go you starting to choke me" Laxus said making Lucy let him go blushing with embarrassment.

"Anyway has I was saying just before the Fantasia parade that Fairy Tail always does for this town we will have a small tournament so I hope you all can make it and the winner will be awarded 50 thousand Jewels!" Makarov said which made many member rethink the idea of joining the tournament and got a certain dragon slayer 'Fired Up'

"All yeah now this is going to be good lets go train Juv then we can win this tournament" Natsu said toward his girlfriend who nodded "Ok Natsu-sama Juvia won't let you down" Juvia said. As the couple left back to Natsu house to train while the other members talk among each other about the coming event.

 **Rock Qourri by Natsu house**

Natsu and Juvia were beginning their training with a small sparring match to see where their level were and so far Juvia wasn't able to even put a scratch on Natsu while she was panting and some of her clothing was torn (Cause in Fairy Tail when ever they fight cloths start to rip off except Gray he just take them off)

"Maybe we should take a break Juv you look worn out" Natsu said worried about his girlfriend well being which made Juvia upset that she couldn't keep up with Natsu's power

"Juvia is sorry that she is weak Natsu-sama you must be rethinking being with Juvia now" Juvia said in a sad tune as tears began to form which cause Natsu to react by hugging Juvia and rubbing her head

"Don't you ever think that Juv your not weak your the opposite of weak your the strongest girl I know in Fairy tail so what if your third to Erza and Mirajane, your number one to me but if you want to be stronger then them I have an idea wait right here" Natsu said as he ran to a pile of rocks and started to move them aside to show a chest with a symbol of a dragon on it. Natsu then waved over for Juvia to come to him as he started to open the chest and what was inside shocked Juvia because in her lovers hands was a a blue lacrima.

"N-Natsu-sama is that a dragon lacrima?!" Juvia asked surprise that Natsu would have one.

"Yeah Juiva this is a water dragon lacrima and if you were to implant this inside your body you'll become like me a dragon slayer but it is your choice to do it" Natsu said just as Juvia grabbed the lacrima and started to absorb it's power turning her into a water dragon slayer as her body became consume by a bright blue light which quickly faded

"How do you feel Juvia?" Natsu ask

"I feel great Natsu-sama look" Juvia said in first person as she turn to face the stone wall and began in inhale **"WATER DRAGON ROAR!"** Juvia shouted as a geyser of water lunch from her month hitting the rocks with enough force to put a hole in them.

"What do you think Natsu-sama not bad for a first time?" Juvia said hoping a good praise from Natsu only to be giving a 'dragon huge and kiss from her fire lover and cause she was now a dragon slayer their powers started to create steam which faded away as they ended their kiss.

"I think you were made to be a dragon slayer and I can't wait to see the look on the other's faces when they see your new powers" Natsu said. "Wanna continue or end it for today we still have a couple of days before the tournament?" Natsu asked only to have Juvia kiss him and started to walk back to the his house while moving her hips in a seductive way which got Natsu's attention as he chased her back to house. Natsu finally caught Juvia as he pinned her to the door kissing her while she tried to open the door, She finally opened it and ran into their bedroom knowing her prince wouldn't be far behind for some streaming fun

 **Two Week Later**

Magnolia was bursting with excitement for the festival while the Fairy were getting things ready for the tournament. After two week of hard training the Fairy that are constipating are at the arena that Makarov created for the event and everyone was surprise to see Mira was joining as well along with some new guy who joined the guild a couple days ago who Mira seem to got a crushed on the new member is Dante Logan he's got black spiky hair ( like Vegeta), red eyes, a tattoo of a lion on his chest wears a gold muscle shirt with black pants and combat boot. He is a year older than Mira and the Fairy Tail emblem in on his chest over his heart. Also he is a Light God slayer which is probably why Mira likes him light and darkness balances each other and he also became great friend/rival for Natsu, Gajeel and Ryu.

"Hey Dante Mira surprise to see you here Mira I though you gave up being a wizard" Gray asked just as Natsu and Juvia walked in.

"Hey guys yo Mira are you going to join too that great I can't wait to see the she-devil reborn Lisanna would be happy to see you back in action again" Natsu said with a smile on his face

"Thanks Natsu and I know she would be happy you found someone else" Mira said which made Natsu blush a bit which Juvia notice but wasn't upset she already knew about Lisanna from Mira when she saw the painting of Natsu and the other as kids when he first found Happy.

"Well It's going to be a furies fight if your joining Mira specially if you go against me" Erza said as she walked toward the group

"Hello Erza where Ryu isn't he joining too?" Mira asking her fellow S-Class wizard

"He'll be here shortly anyway Master got the pairing for the first fight lets go see" Erza said heading to where the Master was with the others behind her

"Welcome everyone for the Battle of the Fairy Tournament. Because I am now for the first two member to start the tournament!" Makarov said just as a board appeared above him and names began to appear randomly and the two names landed on Cana and Juvia! Seeing the name come up the other member began to roar in excitement

"You can do it Juv remember your training" Natsu said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Thank you Natsu-sama Juvia will make you proud" She said with fire in her eyes

"Good luck if she trained with Pyro you better be careful" Gray said

"Don't worry I can handle Juvia you just worry when you and I fight Gray" Cana said ending it with a sexy wink as she walked toward the arena with Juvia.

* * *

To Be continued next time Cana Vs Juvia hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire and Water**  
 **Nature Love**

A Natsu x Juvia Story hope you like it

Sorry for the lack of updates got a new place and it doesn't have Internet

Who else is pissed they killed Juvia I hope they bring her back

* * *

Chapter 8: Fairy Cat Fight & the Rematch of Dragons

Juvia and Cana got onto the stage where Master Makarov was standing in the center.

"All right my fairy's are you ready to party!" He yelled as everyone cheered load. "For the first match we've got a real cat fight with our number one drunk Cana Alberona against our Water wizard Juvia lockser alright lady I want a good fight" Makarov said as he teleport to the judge stand

"I hope your ready Juvia because I'm not holding back just because we're friends" Cana said pulling out some cards

"Juvia agrees Cana-san, Juvia will also go all out" Juvia said as she looks towards Natsu who just nods his head then Juvia started to channel her magic which everyone recognize whenever Natsu or Gajeel use their magic which shocked everyone

"There's no way Juvia could be one?" Gajeel said

"What do you mean Gajeel?" Levy ask now that everyone was staring at him

"Somehow Juvia became a dragon slayer" Gajeel said Causing everyone who was in the waiting area

" **WATER DRAGON ROAR!"** Juvia shouted as she unleashed a blast of water from her mouth at Cana

"Ok spill Salamander how did Juvia become a dragon slayer?" Gajeel said

"Think of Laxus then you'll know" Natsu said not taking his eye off Juvia

"Damn Juvia didn't see that coming even though you think I should of with you dating Natsu the guy does everything that is impossible" Cana said pulling out her cards "Now it's my turn " **CARD MAGIC SUMMONED LIGHTNING"** Cana shouted as her cards summoned lightning that went after Juvia who was able to dodge but got hit by the last one which cause her to fall to her knees

"Hows that Juvia even though your a dragon slayer now water is still weak to lightning maybe you should train more with Natsu" Cana said as Juvia rosed to her feet

"Thanks for the idea Cana-san but I don't need anymore practice thanks to Natsu-sama" Juvia said in first-person which Natsu learned that she only does when she gets serious as she gets her next spell.

 **"WATER DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Juvia yelled as her fist become covered in water which hit Cana in the gut sending her flying into the rune barrier knocking her out.

"Way to go Juvia you did it!" Natsu said as he gave her a hug when she walked out of the ring

"Thank you Natsu-sama, Juvia couldn't have done it with out your help" She said blushing when Gajeel and the other walk to the now dragon couple

"Alright Salamander spill you said Juvia is now like Laxus but how did you get a water dragon lacrima?" Gajeel asked just as Cana finally got down from the ring

"Well you see Igneel wasn't the only one who raised me I also had a mother she was Queen of the water dragons name Oceanna and one day when I was out doing a job some of the local of the town I was in would talk about a crystal lake that a dragon was rumored to live in so I check it out and when I got there she appeared out from the depth but was older than I remembered so she told me that she was dying and gave me her lacrima" Natsu said as a tear rolled down his face causing Juvia to comfort him

"Oh Natsu-sama" Juvia said feeling said for him

"Dang it I can't believe I lost to ya Juvia you defiantly were made for this guild and Natsu too" Cana said causing Juvia to blush. "You maybe equal to Erza or Mira now and I bet that will be a scary fight" Cana added causing everyone to picture three giant monster destroying a town

After that other matches went on Lucy won against Bisklow, Erza over Evergreen and Mira beat Freed, Laxus was able to defeat Gray making Cana upset and Lucy smile. Ryu and Dante won their match as well which led to the last fight of the first round Natsu vs Gajeel the rematch they've been waiting for

"You ready Salamander I'm gonna wipe the floor with you this time" Gajeel said as they walked onto the stage

"Yeah right there no metal here or fire with mean we can eat to get stronger" Natsu said looking serious

"Juvia knows you can do it Natsu-sama oh and do your best Gajeel" Juvia shouted trying to cheer for both her boyfriend and friend/ big brother when Levy walked up to her.

"Hey Juvia how about I cheer for Gajeel seeing that he's my boyfriend and you cheer for Natsu ok 'sis' " Levy said with a smile which caused Juvia to grab her fellow bluenette in a hug just as the fight started sending shock wave of magic power

* * *

Well there you have it the new chapter sorry for being short and I just want to say I hope Gray doesn't go crazy now that he knows Natsu is E.N.D in the manga and thank you for keeping Juvia alive I have a feeling she going to be the key to stop Gray if he starts attacking Natsu


	9. Chapter 9

This story is moving to Wattpad under my other be Silverwolf2422

So If you want continue reading this story feel free to as more chapter will be added through the wattpad app on my phone


End file.
